


APH【白露】关于爸爸妈妈是怎样结婚的

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU五岁的娜塔莉亚已经为未来做好了的打算，而八岁的伊万觉得现在讨论要生几个孩子太早了





	APH【白露】关于爸爸妈妈是怎样结婚的

有这么一个中午，伊万走进房间对着正在地毯上玩耍的妹妹说，“我很担心，娜塔莎。”

娜塔莉娅在玩过家家酒，她有一个塑料炉子和若干厨具，但是她不喜欢做饭，她通常只会在炉子上假装煮茶，然后在属于她的小桌子上摆好茶点，玩喝茶的游戏。于是，一见到伊万，她就立即给哥哥倒了一杯，请他坐下来慢慢说。

“……我很担心。”伊万坐到了椅子上，这个玩具椅子对八岁的他来说有些小了，但是看到妹妹扑在玩具箱里一心要找到盘子和果酱蛋糕给他当点心，他也只得摘下帽子，乖乖坐在妹妹身边，好让她听到自己的话。

“爸爸妈妈昨天晚上又吵架了，你听到了吗？”说到这里，伊万记起昨天晚上自己被房门外的争吵声弄醒，他怕娜塔莉娅听到了会感到害怕，就钻到了妹妹的被窝里，陪她睡了一晚，但是娜塔莉娅睡得很好，她一次都没醒，香香甜甜的一觉到天亮，他想她根本没有察觉到吵架的事。“早上我看到妈妈一个人出门了，爸爸在书房看了一上午的书，都没来检查我的拼写作业。我从早饭后就在外面疯玩到现在，他也没有生气，更没出来教训我。我觉得事情不太妙，我怕他们离婚，就像隔壁的斯米尔诺夫家一样。”

娜塔莉娅在伊万面前放下塑料的果酱瓶，塑料的蛋糕，塑料的饼干和一个塑料碗，“吃点土豆泥，不要把豆子挑出来。”她说完，接着头也不回的找塑料刀叉去了。

伊万觉得妹妹并没有在听自己的话，谁喝茶会配土豆呢？他想，娜塔莉娅毕竟只有五岁，她还不明白父母之间的危机意味着什么，但是除了妹妹，他还能找谁商量呢？虽然他们还有个姐姐，但十二岁的冬妮娅认为自己已经是大人了，她有了自己的房间，不再和弟弟妹妹睡在一起，也不和他们玩小孩子的游戏了，还越来越喜欢摆出长辈的样子对他们讲道理。

尽管如此，伊万也是知道这种问题最好是同年长于自己的人商量的，但是刚才他去姐姐的同学家找姐姐的时候，冬妮娅在和两个女同学玩跳绳，大概习惯了父母隔三差五的吵闹，忍耐到现今干脆心一横完全不去管他们之间的事了，她看起来玩得非常快活，丝毫没有受到昨晚的影响，姐姐蹦蹦跳跳的告诉伊万，小孩子不该去操心父母之间的事，就算操心了也没有用，反正不管孩子怎么想的，父母都有他们自己的做法。

“冬妮娅说，如果两个人不再相爱，那么他们就不需要再在一起。”伊万心不在焉的摆弄着玩具茶杯，让它在碟子里转圈，不经意间看到妹妹皱着眉头紧紧的盯着自己，急忙拿起来‘喝’了一口，赞叹的说，“茶真好，谢谢。”

娜塔莉娅脸上的表情这才放松下来，“为什么不加点果酱呢？还有方糖呢！”她把好几个罐子推到伊万面前，看着他每个都舀上一勺放进杯子里才满意的点点头，指着刚铺好盘子们，以及堆得满满的玩具食物，不容反驳的说，“接下来请吃点心，从左边吃起。”

伊万不想玩了，他本来就不喜欢过家家，姐姐不陪娜塔莉娅过家家之后，他就成了妹妹目标，一会儿要他扮演爸爸，一会儿扮商店收银员，更过分的是扮一对玩具熊的小孩，固执的要他嘬奶瓶。伊万忍受不了娜塔莉娅在演技方面过于严格的要求，如果他在扮病人的时候没有认真咳嗽，在扮老师的时候没有准确的叫出每个充当学生的毛公仔的名字，娜塔莉娅都会严肃纠正他叫他立即改正重来一遍。有的时候伊万会听妈妈的话耐着性子和妹妹玩上一会儿，但不是现在，他现在没有心情，他想走，却发现自己被椅子卡住了，于是他只好一个接着一个的假装吃点心，还得每吃一个就一口茶。与此同时，他感到心里的苦闷越来越强烈，“你知道吗，娜塔莎，如果爸爸妈妈离婚的话，妈妈会带走你和姐姐，把我留给爸爸。因为斯米尔诺夫家就是这样的，叶莲娜跟着妈妈，她的哥哥跟爸爸，娜塔莎，总是男孩和爸爸生活，女孩和妈妈，都是这样的。”

娜塔莉娅没有任何反应，她正想办法把缠在兔子玩偶身上的布条解开，好让那只兔子坐到哥哥旁边的椅子上充当自己的另一个客人。伊万知道，妹妹太小了，就算自己仔仔细细的向她解释离婚的意义，她还是不会理解的。姐姐不想掺和进来，她说就算父母分开了，她还可以去姑妈家的牧场，反正她更喜欢那里的生活，妹妹什么都不懂，一个劲的煮茶给他斟满，好像家里只有他一个人在担心爸爸妈妈的事。他现在就感到了无比的孤独，要是离婚的事真成了，一家人分得远远的，那自己不就更孤独了。

伊万越想越是觉得委屈，虽然撞见父母吵架也不是一两次了，但是这次他有种不好的预感，早上看到妈妈要出门，他生怕妈妈不会回来了，急忙跑过去问东问西，提醒妈妈一定要在午餐的时候回来。他想问昨晚的事，问问看父母之间究竟怎么了，可又害怕让妈妈伤心，磨蹭了好半天，差点哭出来。虽然妈妈在走之前吻了他的脸颊让他不要担心，但‘事情总会好的’算什么答案？怎么好的？什么时候好？伊万想要知道具体的时间，他想跟着妈妈出门确定她不会抛下自己，但这样一来，家里不就只剩娜塔莉娅了，他不可能就这么把小妹妹留下的。

“我不喜欢总是和爸爸待在一起，如果我吃饭，写作业，站着的时候没把背挺直了，他就会巴掌用力拍我，你不知道，他从不打你和姐姐，爸爸的手掌上像是着了火那样，打人可疼了，而且爸爸也不吃豆子，他总是偷偷把豆子扔到我这里，逼我帮他吃完。”他越是害怕就想得越多，早上好不容易忍下去的泪花这会儿又在眼眶里翻滚了，“如果你们都走了，留下我，一个人孤零零的，我要怎么办呢？”  
他喜欢在早上迷迷糊糊的看着妈妈给娜塔莉娅梳辫子，妹妹的头发又细又软，春天的时候，他们开着窗，妹妹的头发被暖风吹起，像一层张开的薄纱，被这层纱晕染得无比柔和的阳光包裹起餐桌前的所有的人，这种感觉很好，然而以后还会是这样的吗？伊万担心，他不喜欢偏执的父亲，态度强硬的母亲，稍稍有些利己主义的姐姐，以及结合了父母姐姐的偏执强硬自私，总是牢牢盯着自己只玩她喜欢的游戏的妹妹，但他也不想和他们分开。

现在伊万明白斯米尔诺夫家的叶莲娜为什么总是神情凝重，小孩子确实会为了父母的一场吵架而感到绝望，但是另一方面伊万感到了一种前所未有的责任，他知道，要是爸爸妈妈的分开是无法避免的，那么自己该做的只有坚强起来，家里的孩子除了他还有冬妮娅和娜塔莉娅，她们是女生，他是男子汉，他要照顾她们。虽然身为一个八岁的孩子，自己有理由为此伤心流泪，但他不能在妹妹面前哭，想到这里，伊万绝对自己最好暂时离开一下，去一个合适的地方发泄自己的情感，然后再打起精神，但他的屁股牢牢的卡在椅子里，他站不起来，大腿一动都没法动。

就在这个时候，娜塔莉娅放下了手上的东西走到伊万身边，“如果爸爸妈妈要分开的话，也不会怎么样的，他们可以去做他们的事。但你不会是一个人的，哥哥。”她大概是看到了伊万的表情，伸手揉开了那张难看的脸，“他们要是离婚了，我们俩就去结婚，然后就能像现在这样，生活在一起，什么都不会改变的。”

娜塔莉娅竭尽可能的安慰哥哥，试图将他搂在怀里，但她的胸口太小了，只好用胳膊紧紧的箍着伊万的脖子，让他贴在自己的胸膛上。伊万闻到妹妹身上有股牛奶的味道，昨晚他们钻一个被窝的时候，他就感觉到了，甜甜的奶花香就和被褥一样温暖柔软，又有一点像妈妈，让人觉得安全。只是那两条小胳膊勒得人发慌，这时候妹妹又像妈妈抚慰他们几个孩子一样轻轻的摇晃起来，只是娜塔莉娅太小了压根不会，根本就是在把人推过来再推过去。

伊万被晃得十分难受，突然想起一个问题，“我们能结婚吗？”

“妈妈说，一个男的和一个女的就能结婚。不用担心你做不好，哥哥，就像过家家一样，你是爸爸，我是妈妈。”娜塔莉娅终于停下来了，她看着伊万，摸摸他的脸，“这很简单。”

妹妹的手心很热，又黏糊糊的，平时伊万不太喜欢妹妹用这样的手乱摸自己，这会儿他却为此感动，虽然隐约觉得事情不太对头，但至少妹妹是在安慰自己，这难道还不够吗？伊万的感动还没有结束，娜塔莉娅就张开了五个手指摆在他面前，“我们结婚之后，要生五个小孩，三个男孩，两个女孩。”她说的非常自然，好像那是一定会发生的，说完还往地上一指，坚定的表示，“不是那种毛绒玩具，我们结了婚的话，就得过那种真的过家家。”

伊万不知道怎么回答，他看了妹妹一样，娜塔莉娅的眼神非常坚定，于是他飞快的将视线移开了，“我不知道我们能不能结婚……”

“两个相爱的人可以结婚，你难道不爱我么，哥哥？”

“当然，我当然是爱你的，你是我的妹妹。”伊万照实回答，但是这下他真的觉得有个地方出了问题，娜塔莉娅没有任何不自在，她仰起头，要求哥哥给她一个保证，“我们先说好，你一定得和我结婚，就像你保证了和我玩游戏，你就一定要那么做一样。”

娜塔莉娅的样子像是在等着一个吻，伊万记起妈妈带他们参加过她朋友的婚礼，妹妹大概是看到了结婚誓词之后的新郎吻新娘，但自己真的得这么做吗？他是想和家人，和妹妹在一起，但结婚好像又是另外一回事了。就在他犹豫的时候，大门打开了，从这个角度他正好可以看到是妈妈，妈妈终于回来了。

伊万想立即跑到妈妈身边，但是爸爸比他更快，一步就从书房冲到了门口，他朝着妈妈大声说话，伊万觉得他们又开始吵架了，紧张得抱住了妹妹。但是爸爸妈妈吵了几句就抱到了一起，接着他们开始接吻，就像往常无数次吵架之后一样，他们搂着对方的腰，微笑着细声说话，就这么你侬我侬了一阵子之后，妈妈向他们走过来，“……好了，孩子们，我们中午出去吃。”她朝周围看了看，寻找不在场的姐姐，“冬妮娅呢？好吧，你们先收拾一下，然后去穿鞋，我们马上就出门……”

这个时候伊万终于明白自己的担心都是在浪费感情，他为了家庭的存亡伤心忧虑连上午的点心都忘了去吃，结果只是白白的遭了一上午的罪，相比之下，姐姐就聪明得多了，也可能是因为她年长，见过更多次这样的情景。但是伊万才刚开始长大，他还不明白父母之间的争吵是如何像夏日骤雨般的在瞬间化作晴空的，爱情太过复杂，不说是伊万这么个小孩了，大概连他们的父母都无法解释清楚，模模糊糊的，他们都只是知道一切全是为了爱。

然而娜塔莉娅依旧撅着嘴等待那个承诺，爱对她来说是清晰无比的，她爱谁就和谁结婚。只是伊万害怕起来，他现在觉得婚姻是毫无理由的争吵，毫无理由的和好，早餐午茶梳子锅子牛奶黏糊糊的手掌五个孩子等等等等所有乱七八糟的东西混合在一起的产物。但是他依旧卡在椅子上，他动弹不得，只能眼睁睁的看着塑料茶具和玩具蛋糕接受妹妹虔诚无比的亲吻。

end

你们能结婚的（大拇指

**Author's Note:**

> 没有爸爸妈妈就自己成为爸爸妈妈，从来就没什么救世主，要创造人类的幸福，全靠我们自己！


End file.
